


Hold Me Safe in Your Arms

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Tony never wanted to find his soulmate. One spring break trip changes this.
Relationships: Ben Parker/Tony Stark, hinted Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Kudos: 4





	Hold Me Safe in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angxlsgrxce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlsgrxce/gifts).



_ 1989 _

Tony always wanted to know who his soulmate was. He had a mark over his heart. His soul mark. Something is hidden from the world. No one knew. Not Rhodey, not Mary, not Richard, and especially not Ben. He had hidden this secret from all his friends. Now he was stuck rooming with Ben because Richard and Mary were rooming together and Rhodey and his girlfriend, Carol. So Ben and Tony were stuck together. It was fine with Tony. He and Ben got along together and Ben had just ended things with his on and off again girlfriend, May or she would have been on this trip as well. Tony knew that Ben would probably marry May since he didn’t have a soulmate like Richard had Mary. Like how Rhodey and Carol would probably end up together since they were committed to anyone. The Spring Break trip was well deserved as all six of them needed a break and the beach was calling them all. Tony hadn’t been to a beach on the east coast in a while and the hotel he found had good reviews. They had all got checked in and Tony had led Ben to the room that they were sharing and opened the door only to find there was one bed. 

“This is a mistake, I’ll go complain to the front desk,” Tony said. Ben though saw the room and looked at it sadly.

“It’s fine. I can take the floor,” Ben said. Tony didn’t think Ben needed to sleep on the floor. 

“I’ll take the floor if you are going to be stubborn about it. I am younger than you,” Tony said. Ben rolled his eyes at Tony.

“The bed is big enough for the both of us,” Ben said. “I won’t get into your space.” Tony nodded as he sat down his bag and got ready for the day on the beach. The group of six enjoyed their time with Tony staying on the beach most of it with Carol as she told him some story about her life and the stuff she went through. She had apparently got on a project that she would be returning to soon enough. Tony talked about what he recently was working on. Ben ended up back near them and joined in about his artwork and the work he was doing. Richard and Mary ended up leaving them to join some of Richard’s friends that were also on the beach. Tony heard Norman Osborn’s name and his girlfriend, Emily. Tony liked Emily but not Norman. Norman was stuck up and a pain in Tony’s side. 

“Maybe we should all grab some dinner and then hit a party on the beach,” Rhodey suggested. Normally it was Tony suggesting the party but he wasn’t in a party mood that night. 

“I think dinner sounds great but I kinda want to slip. The flight didn’t give me much time to sleep,” Tony lied. He really wanted to work on some designs. 

“I might join you then,” Ben said. Tony seemed surprised. “I was up late painting last night to calm my nerves and now I’m exhausted. 

“That’s fine, we can meet up first thing in the morning then,” Rhodey said. “Let’s get dinner at the hotel’s restaurant so you can go right to sleep.”

“Yeah,” Ben said. Tony just nodded. As they ate the four of them talked about some things but mostly was Ben and Carol talking about some recent events while Rhodey tried to listen in but he was too focused on Tony who was thinking of a new blueprint. Once the four were done, Rhodey asked Ben to make sure Tony got some sleep. Ben nodded as he walked off to their room as he went to grab his stuff to draw something since he figured Tony wanted to work on a blueprint. After a few hours, Tony felt a hand on his arm. 

“You need to sleep,” Ben said. Tony nodded. He knew he needed to sleep. He hadn’t slept in over 72 hours. Ben got Tony to lay down before he went to change into pajamas. Tony laid down for a bit trying to fall asleep when Ben came back without a shirt on and Tony saw it. He had seen a soul mark before but he didn’t know Ben had one. Especially not the same one as him. Tony watched Ben who was getting ready for Ben. He watched the other man move next to him on the bed and look at Tony.

“Night Tony,” Ben said. 

“Night Ben,” Tony said as Ben fell asleep next to him. Tony couldn’t sleep as he watched Ben sleep. He figured he would have to tell Rhodey. Rhodey would know what to do. 

~

“Tell him,” Rhodey told Tony the next morning after they had breakfast. Tony had fallen asleep and woke to Ben asking him to move his arms. He had ended up cuddling up to him in his sleep. Tony felt embarrassed but Ben didn’t think anything of it.

“What if he doesn’t like me like that?” Tony asked. Rhodey looked at Tony like he was stupid but Rhodey had known him for a few years now. He had seen Tony do stupid stuff before so he knew that the genius could be stupid if anyone could notice that.

“Tony, he likes you a lot. He is dealing with sharing a bed with you,” Rhodey said. “I wouldn’t do that since I know how much you cling to people in your sleep.” Tony knew that many people didn’t like his clinging at eighteen. He should have grown out of it according to his father and mother but he still clung to people at times. Not his father. Howard wouldn’t allow for that but occasionally he hugged his mother too long or he hugged his friends too long. Now he had clung to Ben in his sleep when he didn’t mean to. 

“I’ll talk to him tonight,” Tony said. He went to go to the beach as Rhodey watched him go down to the beach. 

~

Tony was nervous around Ben all day. Tony saw Ben looked at him curiously and worried. As if he knew that Tony had very important news to tell him. It wasn’t until they were alone that Ben brought it up.

“Did I do something wrong?” Ben asked.

“No,” Tony said. “I just saw your soul mark.” Ben seemed surprised that it was about his soul mark.

“Don’t worry, I never was serious with May because of it,” Ben said. “It’s not a problem, is it? I know some people don’t like the notion of soulmates and they are rare, to begin with.”

“No, I’m fine with it. My Zia, Peggy used to tell me stories of her friends that were soulmates before they died because of a war,” Tony said. “I need to show you something and promise you won’t freak out.” Ben looked confused but agreed as Tony pulled his shirt up to show his soul mark. Ben was confused until he saw the mark.

“You are my soulmate,” Ben said. Tony nodded. “That's good news, Tony. You know how hard it is to find your soulmate.” Tony knew. He was told about people who never found theirs by his father all the time. 

“So what now?” Tony asked.

“That depends on what you want,” Ben said. “We can try dating or we can stay friends but that is up to you Tony. I don’t want to scare you off because you aren’t interested in me in that way.”

“If you are interested in me, we can date,” Tony said. “I never thought about dating before because I knew I had a soulmate out there.” Ben smiled at Tony as he went to hug him but stopped. “Can I hug you?” Tony nodded and Ben threw his arms around him. Ben held him and Tony felt safe in Ben’s arms as he clung to the other man. Tony didn’t know what the future held for him and Ben but he knew that whatever happened that he would be safe in Ben’s arms. 


End file.
